a negative fairytale
by darkestkitty
Summary: jessica cade was normal until something that was burrowed deep inside her comes out and changes her. she must chose between the world she was supposed to live in and death.there is no turning back once you enter the unseelie court


Many questions. None answered. Everyone ignoring her completely like she was invisible. Was she? Her head was spinning; a voice ordered her to rest, to let the darkness overcome her. She was losing her strength, soon she wouldn't be able to keep it away, it would overcome her and the real her would be lost, gone in a matter of weeks, disappearing from the lack of strength and control. Now she was letting go, losing the battle, she was changing. Was she ever going to change back to herself if she just gave up? For now she would have to, that was her only option besides losing faster and leaving for good. She was going to save her energy for now until she was strong enough, she will go into submission deep inside herself. Then the blackness took over inside and she was gone. For now.

Jessica awoke on her normal bed to her normal alarm clock. But nothing was normal. Nothing about her at least. She felt different. Something was off inside her, maybe it was that weird dream she had about flying, then she was knocked out and something happened. She couldn't quite grasp what had happened after she was knocked out. Now it was bothering her. What happened must be why she feels so off. She groaned remembering she had school today. She reluctantly lugged herself out of her big queen-sized sea green bed and started toward her bathroom.

Jessica was a somewhat spoiled kid. She got mostly what she wanted but always had a tantrum if she didn't. She stopped with the tantrums about a year ago when her parents decided to take a break from their marriage to cool off. She also figured out that it didn't work on them. Thinking about last year at all made Jessica sad and gloomy for the rest of the day, that's the year her mom died. Since her mom didn't own or put forth money for the house she left, leaving Jessica and her twin brothers with their father. Her mother was angry that night. Jessica's father had made a bad mistake, working and ignoring her mother, her brothers and her. Her mother was furious with him and decided she was going to leave until he got his act together. That night her mom was speeding and wasn't paying attention and ran over some glass bottle and the tire shredded and threw the car out of control and into the woods where it fell down a hill. Her mother had bled to death, it only took about 10 minutes and then 15 minutes later someone found her dead, the car smashed up and mud covered. The whole family was broken hearted. They all took it their own way and the kids' father started to work from home as much as he could, hoping it would make his dead wife happy.

Jessica's bathroom was big with a big tub that had jets. She also had two white cabinets and two oval mirrors above them. White. The whole bathroom was white, plain and boring. Jessica had always wanted to make it happy and excited and well not white. Her mother had designed the bathroom and after the accident she didn't want to change a single thing. Everything was neat, the way Jessica liked it. After her mom died she became the new mom doing everything. Jessica put her iPod in the ihome and turned up the music to drown out anything while she relax and took a refreshing bath. Whenever she looked in the mirror she was reminded of her mother, it was probably the same for her brothers and father because they were almost never happy to see her and barely looked at her. When Jessica looked in the mirror to brush her dripping wet hair her eyes started to tear up. Her delicate features and emerald green eyes were like fairies' features along with her long beautiful dark red hair. She felt a part of her missing. She was not sure what part but she could tell it was not coming back for awhile. It was deep within her but slowly rising to the surface. One thing was for sure; her life will change in a matter of days, once this part of her arises from its submission no one will k now who or what she is.


End file.
